Halloween
by PrussianTails
Summary: Matt and Mello agree to meet at the Halloween party at Wammy House, but it's a masquerade and they can't find one another. What happens when Matt meets a mysterious stranger dressed as his favorite video game character?


A/N: This was written for two reason. YokoshimaShizuka On DA's request, as a trade.. I can't wait for the picture to be done.

Disclaimer. I do not own the characters of Death Note or the song.

Warnings: Language, Sexual Situations

"**Halloween"**

"Yes! Take that mother fucker!" Mello rolled his eyes as he watched his roommate and best friend animatedly play his video game, slashing some sort of zombie or.. something, Mello wasn't sure, and then proceed to stuff a handful of chips into his mouth, downing it with a coke. His next cheer caused small bits of food to fly from his mouth, and for him to go into a coughing fit as he inhaled some of the mixture. Mello's eyes rolled again.

"That's disgusting Matt." He said simply, returning to his book. The red head sent him an embarrassed smile before he moved towards his game system. "When are you leaving to get ready for the Halloween party?" He asked. Wammy House was having a Halloween party tonight, and Matt had been claimed to get ready with Linda. Why his best friend put up with her, again, he wasn't sure.

"Linda is supposed to get me. That's why I'm ogling my man now, before she gets here." He sighed dreamily as Mello snorted.

"You're in love with a fictional character." The blonde laughed as he stretched out on his bed, laying on his side with his head propped up on his hand, watching the gamer. Matt just shrugged.

"I'm not in love with him. He's just hot." He leaned back in his gaming chair as the game loaded.

"Again. Fictional. Character." Mello said slowly, as if Matt was a toddler. "Why don't you find a real guy to get off to?" Matt colored and looked away from his teasing friend.

"Maybe when a guy can pull off the leather _look_ like Squall Leonhart, I will. I say look cause his pants aren't leather, but they look like it, so I pretend they are." Matt winked. Mello bit his tongue, his eyes calculating. "And it's not like someone looking like that is ever going to approach someone like me, so I have to make due." The red head shrugged again. Mello's thoughts were interrupted as a knock came on the door, just as Matt was watching the opening to his game. He sighed and shut it down, grabbed his bag and opened the door.

"You ready, Matt?" Linda was bouncing on her toes on the other side.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." He looked back over his shoulder. "See you at the party, Mels." Once the door shut, Mello laid back on his bed with a smirk on his face.

_'Oh, Matt. If only you knew.'_

(-line-)

"Holy, Zelda! Linda, are you kidding me? _If _this plan even succeeds, it'd be the first time we did anything. Aren't these a little.. extreme?" Matt asked, holding up a vibrator and dog collar attached to a chain leash. "I mean, really. I was thinking a bottle of lube and _maybe_ a some handcuffs." He laughed.

"Oh!" Linda perked, pulling a few sets of handcuffs out of another drawer. "Take your pic!" She smiled. Matt eyed them. Aside from the regular pair he knew he'd take, there were three pairs of fuzzy ones, in red, black, and pink, as well as..

"Linda! Is that actual police issued handcuffs?" He pointed at the last pair. Linda looked down at them, picked up the mentioned object, and tossed it behind her.

"You saw nothing." She was so serious it made Matt bust out laughing.

"What? I'm.. adventurous, ok?" She crossed her arms.

"You are? Or Jayson is?" He winked as she colored lightly, but turned her nose up.

"Both." Came a voice from the door as a teen with messy black hair and brown eyes entered.

"Hey, Jay." Matt greeted as the teen walked to his girlfriend for a kiss.

"Hey, Matt. What's all this?" He gestured to the mess laid out on the bed. It was Matt's turn to color slightly, as he sputtered for an answer.

"Matt's seducing Mello finally." Linda shrugged, taking a seat. Matt's jaw dropped at her off handed attitude.

"Oh, yeah? About time." Jayson laughed. Matt's gaze fell onto him with shock. "Oh come on, Matt. Everyone knows. You two dance around each other all the time. The sexual tension in the air and you two is hardcore. Besides, I personally think that if can beat Mello once in a while, the guy wouldn't be so stressed." He winked as Matt's jaw seemed to lower even more the floor.

"Ok, no one asked for your crude opinion."Linda smacked his stomach, causing him to slightly bend over and laugh lightly. "Not that I don't enjoy having you here, but I have to get ready, so what do you want?" She got straight to the point. Jayson shrugged.

"I wanted to see you. It'll be another few hours before I do, and I knew you'd need time to get ready, so I thought I'd come steal a kiss to last me a few hours." He eyed Matt quickly. "I guess a little more is out of the question." Linda punching his arm.

"No shit." She pulled him into a light kiss before pushing him away. "Now get the fuck out. Love you." Her voice went from dangerously demanding to sugary sweet on that last sentence. Jayson poked his head back in.

"I love you too." And the door shut once again. Matt watched amused as Linda began to gather her stuff in a daze.

"Ok.. So, start putting your outfit on, and I'll help you hide them strategically and conveniently." She gestured to the bed. Matt took a deep breath and nodded. No sense arguing with Linda when she's on a mission.

(-line-)

Matt adjusted his robes again as he and Linda walked down to the Halloween Party that was being held outside on the grounds. Linda passed him his mask, and he slipped it on before pulling his hood over his head, and down to cover his face a bit. He really thought the mask was unnecessary for his outfit, but it was actually required. Roger thought that people might not be able to find their friends as easily, and encouraged keeping their outfits a secret in hopes that it would make them mingle more. Like they wouldn't be able to find their friends among the crowd easily. He knew that even without knowing Mello's outfit, he'd find him in an instant.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised by your outfit, huh?" Matt laughed, eying Linda. She shook her head. She was wearing a skin tight leather body suit with a black tail and ears. But don't call her a cat or kitten. She was a, 'sex kitten'. At least, that's what she insisted. He believed it when they got to the party, and she saw Jayson immediately. He stiffened and she straddled his lap in a chair, and Matt laughed, shaking his head.

"I should've known you'd do _something_ from a game. Very inconspicuous, Matt. At least Ezio is badass." Jayson joked Matt nodded.

"At least I'm not the only game character here. Others like games. I'm just unbeatable." He supplied cockily. Jayson laughed.

"Yeah, I've seen a Mario and Luigi, Samus, Princess Peach, oh, and there's even a Squall!" He said excitedly, pointing in the distance. Matt's body stiffened as he stood up straight.

"Where?" He looked around wildly, following Jayson's finger. On the other side of the room, stood a figure who was no doubt, dressed as Squall Leonhart.

"Hey! Don't forget who those toys are for!" Linda snapped her fingers in front of his face. He shook his head.

"Yeah, you're right. Can't afford to get distracted." He laughed, giving the Squall one last lingering look. "I'm off to find Mello."

(-line-)

**There's something shifting in the distance  
>Don't know what it is<br>Day as dead as night  
>Except for the feeling that's<br>Crawling up inside of me as you  
>Sing your song as you<br>Swing along and you're  
>It's your, your song<strong>

Why the hell was finding Mello so damn hard? He had been searching for an hour and he was tempted to pull his hood down, and mask off, and scream out the blondes name. What the hell was he dressed as? There were plenty of people trying to find friends. To make it worse, his eyes kept lingering to Squall on the dance floor and off. He seemed to be searching as well, but mingled enough. So maybe he was a popular kid that was just looking for different people? It was almost as if that body was calling to him. He could have sworn he caught him looking at him a few times. Though, he had no idea why. He dressed up as Ezio from Assassins Creed Brotherhood cause he thought Mello would like the assassin thing, and it easily concealed his.. _weapons._ A light smile grace his lips at the though. Linda could get pretty creative in hiding things.

**It's the devil in me  
>Makes me stare at you as you<br>Twist up along you  
>Sing your song and you<br>Slipping up to me and you're  
>So close i just a<br>Wanna touch you and i  
>Sing your song and you<strong>

His eyes drifted over once more. Squall was wearing leather pants. Part of him wanted to shake the guy and tell him he was wrong, but watching his hips sway to the music, he had to forgive him. At least he had a good show.

Sighing dejectedly, he found an empty table and plopped down into a chair. His eyes landed on the leather clad body that seemed to have gotten closer. The white fur at the collar of his half jacket tickling his cheer as his face turned to look around once more. Matt watched from the safety of his seat, hood and mask firmly in place. He was started to highly consider finding out if this particular Squall would go more for Rinoa or Seifer. He hoped the later.

**Don't know what's going on but you  
>Wanna me to come along as you<br>Sing your song and you're  
>Fucking with me as you<br>Slither up to me  
>Your lips there<br>Slipping twisting at my  
>Insides and singing on<strong>

Matt was on the dance floor before he even realized he was on his feet. He started to dance close to the guy, and saw him peek out from under his messy brown bangs to regard him. Testing the waters, he moved a little closer, relieved to see the other guy mimicking his movements. He turned fully to him, and held out a hand in silent question. A smirk graced his lips and Matt's thoughts were momentarily flashed back to the fact that he had to find his best friend. That Mello was the one he was supposed to be seducing. Or, trying to seduce. But then a hand slithered into his, and he pulled the guy close. He could have one dance. No harm in having a little fun in a break of a seemingly never ending search.

**You're just a  
>Swinging man, it's not your<br>Swinging song and now i  
>Don't know what you want but<br>You're looking at me and you're  
>Falling to the ground and you're<br>Twisting around fucking with my  
>My mind and i don't know what's going on<strong>

This guy was a tease. He moved against Matt seductively. He felt bad, cause he couldn't help but think about Mello. The one he wished was wearing these leather pants and dancing against him, withering with want and oozing sex. It wasn't fair. He'd never be able to let himself do anything with this guy. It wouldn't be fair when Mello kept popping into his mind. It was like cheating in his mind. Even if Mello didn't know about his feelings, and most likely didn't even return them. He groaned lightly as a hip brushed against his erection, and the guy smirked once again, repeating the action to pull another moan from his dance partner's lips.

**Swinging in your song  
>Twisting me on as you<br>Slither up to me and it's gotta be  
>And i don't know what you wanna do<br>And you're looking at me with your big dark eyes  
>And you're rubbing your body<strong>

**Twisting**

Lips were suddenly on his, and he was lost. It just felt.. _right_. But how could it be right? His brain became fuzzy as the kiss deepened and an erection ground against his own. Blonde hair and blue eyes flashed through his mind with a glare, and he broke the kiss fearfully, almost expecting the blonde to be standing there, snapping a piece of chocolate off as he glared into Matt's very soul.

"What's wrong?" Squall finally spoke. His voice tugged at his memory, but he must have heard him speak in a class at some point. Not that Matt ever paid much attention in those. Matt pulled away slightly.

"I just.. I can't. I want to. I really do. I just can't." He decided this was either the stupidest, or smartest thing he'd ever done. His body was screaming, _'MORON!'_

"I understand. I don't think I could either." Squall stated. "Not to sound like a cheating boyfriend, cause I'm not. I just, really like someone, and as good as this feels, its feels like.." He trailed off, looking away. Matt smiled lightly.

"Cheating?" He offered. The teen looked back at him and nodded. Blue eyes. The same shade as Mello's. Matt swallowed. How would he survive with those looking at him? Squall nodded.

"Do you want to just kinda sit and talk? I haven't been able to find my friend, and I've noticed you're kind of a loner yourself. Maybe if we stay still, whoever you're looking for and my friend will find us?" Squall offered. Matt thought for a second. Made sense. And dancing with him just wasn't safe anymore.

"Alright." They walked over to the table, and Matt produced a bottle of vodka from his robes. Squall looked at him amused, and he shrugged, offering the bottle to his companion. He watched Squall take a nice hit from the bottle, before passing it back. "I've only seen one of my friends be able to drink like that." Matt laughed. Squall smiled.

"Oh? Maybe I bet I could beat this guy at a drinking game. No one has beaten me before." Squall teased. Matt shook his head.

"You haven't played my friend." He defended. Squall's smile was playful, and his eyes seemed to sparkle in the dark, behind his black mask.

"That's true." He said, taking the offered bottle again. "Is this what we're doomed to do all night? Talk about our friends. Talk them up as we wonder if they ditched us tonight?" Matt smiled a little.

"Seems that way, I guess. Unless you have a better idea." He watched Squall think for a moment.

"I don't know. Tell me about yourself." He shrugged a shoulder.

"What do you want to know?"

(-line-)

It had been an hour since they sat down to walk, and the bottle was half gone. Matt was definitely on his way to drunk, and Squall had a nice buzz going. He had handed off the bottle, and declined taking it back for a drink.

"I guess I won't be telling my friend what I wanted to tell him, tonight. He obviously found someone else and is too busy to enjoy his time with me." Matt slurred, laying his head on the table. He heard Squall snigger lightly

"Hey, it's a masquerade. He probably had trouble like you did. Just out of curiosity, what was he supposed to enjoy?" Squall asked. Matt shrugged.

"A friend help me hide a bunch of.. er.. toys and such in my robes." Matt explained, pulling a set of handcuffs out with a fond smile.

"You know," Squall was up and pushing him back in his chair, straddling his lap, "they don't have to go to waist. Obviously neither of our plans are panning out. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't dying to figure out what's under these robes. I mean that as in you, and now what else you're hiding." Squall smiled seductively at him, and ground his hips into Matt's. The red head moaned as his lips were pulled into a fiery kiss. He responded heatedly, his hands moving up Squall's chest, into his jacket.

"This is _insane_! I came here to tell my best friend I'm in love with him, and here I am with another guy." Matt laughed bitterly. "I don't understand why I'm drawn to you so much." He breathed roughly as lips moved to his neck, sucking hard.

"Me either. It doesn't make sense. I don't like people, and yet, I want you. I'm a moth to the flame." He kissed Matt again, and things started to heat up. They needed to be somewhere more private. "Take me to you're room." He whispered. Matt stared for a moment, unsure. What if Mello came back?

"Aw! You two found him and he feels the same! I knew you would!" Matt jerked his head up to see Linda staring at them.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Linda looked at them strangely.

"You and Mello.." She trailed off, pointing between the two. Matt looked at her, then to Squall, whose eyes were wide.

"M..Mello?" Matt whispered. Squall looked at him with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"What? Now you know who it is and you're not interested?" Mello bit defensively. Matt sat stunned, and Mello took that as his agreement, and stood.

"Wha-? Wait! No, I'm shocked. You don't even like games!" Matt cried. Mello glared

"So? I was trying to get Matt's attention, and he's obsessed with this guy. What do you care?" He turned to walk away. Matt stood, realizing Mello didn't know it was him, and went after him. The dancefloor was pretty clear, but Mello was on the other side.

"Mello!" Matt hoped he'd look back. Even for just a second. He wasn't the type to do so, though. He chased after him up the stairs and down the hall to their room. When he go to the door, he walked in, closing the door behind him with a slam, his breath coming our raggedly.

"What the hell is you're problem? Get out of my room!" Mello bellowed, pulling his wig off, and letting his golden locks fall. Matt gasped.

"No." He whispered. Mello moved towards him, and grabbed him by his robes.

"Why the fuck are you smiling, creep?" He yelled into the barely visible face, only seeing the lips spread wider. Matt pulled him down into a kiss. The blonde wanted to resist. Matt could come back any second. But something pulled him in, and he was panting into the Assassins mouth soon enough, hands roaming on both bodies. When a moan broke his trance, he pushed away roughly.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." The assassin told him. Mello's eyes were wide, and he ran his fingers through his hair. Shaking his head, he looked away. "Mello." The blonde looked back up to the enigma that was driving him crazy. He watched a shaky hand move up to his hood, reach in, and pull his mostly unseen black mask off, dropping it to the floor. The hand then moved to the top of the hood, and yanked it back, revealing a mop of red hair and a goofy grin. Mello's heart stopped beating for a second.

"Matt?" He breathed. Matt just stood there with a smile.

"No shit." He winked. Mello laughed breathlessly before he swept him off his feet into another kiss. Matt moaned at the increased intensity. Knowing who the other person was, and it being the one they had been waiting for all night.. All their lives.. Made it so much greater. Matt moaned as his back was slammed against the door roughly, causing his head to slam back into the door. Mello's hand was digging in his robes, and he let out a moan as he pulled out the vibrator Linda had insisted he take.

"Wow, Matt. What exactly did you have planned?" Mello teased, dropping the toy onto the foot of the closest bed, which happened to be the red heads. Matt smiled sheepishly.

"I wasn't sure. I was going with the idea to be prepared for anything." He laughed nervously. Mello kissed him hungrily, pulling him from the door, and moving him onto the bed.

"As long as you realize, that I'll be fucking you, and not the other way around." He pulled the string to his cape, and removed it from under him, then untied the red and gold sash around his waist, cocking a brow as a bottle of lube fell from it. Matt smiled again.

"Linda is very creative. There will be plenty more." He stated. Mello leaned down to kiss him again, pulling at a buckle on his chest, ripping it out from under him, a whip falling from the hulster. He smirked and his eyes landed on Matt, below him.

"I like it. It's like a treasure hunt." His hands were back on Matt, slipping into the opening of his shirt, rubbing his chest firmly. "I can't wait to see where else I have to go, and believe me, I will check every bit of you until I'm satisfied." Mello laid his torso on Matt's, over his folded arms, gripping his hips with his leather clad thighs, squeezing as he ground his hips to the man below him. Matt smiled playfully.

"Is that a treat or a promise?" Mello's eyes sparkled.

"It's a threatening promise, or a promising threat. Take it how you will." Mello's voice faded as his open mouth connected to Matt' again, his tongue automatically dipping inside as his hands moved again. The outer vest that attached to the hood came off to reveal a paddle. The over shirt following with a blindfold. Gloves were removed to straps around his wrists. His under shirt was hiding ostrich tickler. Mello stopped and looked at the items e had already collected, to his soon to be lover in nothing but his brown pants and boots.

"Would it help if I tell you you're almost done? Just one more." Matt teased. Mello shook his head in shock, and undid Matt's pants before pulling his boots off.

"Are you sure about this, Matt?" He asked, wanting to be sure. Matt pointedly looked at the pile of toys then back at the blonde.

"Does it seem like I am?" He laughed lightly. Mello returned it, lifting his hands up by the headboard, handcuffing them together to a bar.

"Hmm, now it does." He leaned down and bit one of Matt's nipples, causing the red head to arch his back with a moan. He sat up and pulled the pants down, smiling when he realized Matt hadn't worn underwear, and watching the silk Japanese rope come into view. "Were you expecting this to happen, Matty?" He teased, running a finger along Matt's erection, smirking as it twitched. Matt bucked up to his finger.

"Mmm. Not really. Just.. Oh, fuck, Mello! Hmm.. Just, hoping real hard." He finally managed, and Mello sucked lightly on his tip.

"Well, we'll have to save some of these for a different time. I want to enjoy each." He whispered, blowing on the wet tip, causing the teen below him to whimper.

"We have all night, and the rest of our lives, Mel." Matt whispered. Mello smiled at the implications, noticing the blush on Matt's face and the fear in his eyes.

"Yes, we do." He soothed. Matt relaxed. "Now, watch." He whispered, standing. Green eyes followed as he bit the middle finger of each glove, removing them. His half jacket followed, slipping off behind him. Then his tight white shirt went over his head. Matt moaned, and flexed his fingers. Mello smirked again, pulling his boots off, before undoing both of his belts. Matt's eyes followed his fingers as they unlaced his leather pants, and pulled out his erection, pumping it slowly.

"That's not fair, Mello." Matt complained. Mello moaned and continued to tease himself.

"Oh? Why not? What do you want, Matt?" His eyes were hooded as he asked. Matt bit his lip, watching the precum leak from the time, his tongue darting out as if he could taste. Mello watched, and ran his own finger through the salty substance, then bringing the digit to Matt's lips. The gamers opened his mouth and sucked greedily, moaning as his tongue rubbed the finger erotically. Mello moaned and pulled the digit away, shoved his pants down to kick them off, and climbing over Matt. "Well, get to the other toys later. I want you now." He leaned down and sucked Matt into his mouth, slicking lube on his hand, and slipping two fingers into Matt. The red head squirmed and cried out in pain, and Mello sucked harder, drawing a moan from him. When he started bucking between Mello's mouth, and fingers, he added another one, causing Matt's his to falter in their movements. He hummed around the shaft, and heard Matt pull at his restraints.

"Mmm..Mello.. Please. I need you." Matt begged. Mello didn't need to be told twice. He pulled away, and sat up, pouring more lube on his shaft, not caring about the mess. Better too much than too little, he thought. He climbed up Matt, and hungrily devoured his lips as he pushed into him quickly, settling still as he was fully sheathed. Matt cried out in pain into Mello's mouth, and the blonde ran his hands over Matt's body ad through his hair, spreading the lube in his wake, but neither cared. Matt shifted against him, and moaned slightly, signaling for him to more. Wasting no time, hips moved backwards and slammed back forward, changing direction each time until Matt was screaming loudly. Mello decided right then and there, that it was his favorite noise ever, and he would have to make sure he got to hear it often.

"Oh, Matt. I've wanted you for so long." He whispered in his ear, nibbling at the lobe, pulling back when he felt the head shake.

"No.. I want.. Oh, Mels! Hmm.. I want to hear.. You say my name. My _real_ name. Mail." Mello kissed him passionately.

"Mail." He whispered in his ear, and felt his body shiver. "Call me, Mihael." Matt pulled at the restraints again.

"Please.. Mihael.. Please.. I need to touch you." Matt spoke softly. Mello reached up and undid the cuffs, dropping them and the key to the floor as hands assaulted his body, feverishly. He moaned again, as his own hands continued their own journey to map out every dip and curve he could find. His body sank down to press against Matt's, and he felt his lover shudder as the friction rubbed against his neglected cock, and his own shift and hit that spot inside him. He cried out loudly, and Mello couldn't help but feel cocky in knowing that everyone would know about this by morning. Everyone would know who Matt belonged to.

"Mail," He squeezed the base of his cock to prevent orgasm, and got a whimper in return, and fingers tugging his hair roughly. He bit back a moan, "tell me who you belong to. Who is the only one who is allowed to touch you? The only one who can make you feel this way. Tell me." He trust harder against his spot, and Matt was moaning repeatedly.

"You." He said, voice full of need. "It's always been you, Mels. Always." He finished, making the blondes heart clench. He released the base of his cock, wrapped his arms around him, and moved harder and faster, holding him tight.

"I love you, Mail." He grunted into his neck, kissing his shoulder. Matt's increased moans broke into one long out, and Mello felt his seed spread between them, causing their movements to turn erratic with the added slickness. He groaned loudly, and released deep into Matt.

"I love you too, Mihael." Matt spoke, tightening his legs around the body over him, as he hugged him tightly. Mello pulled out of him, both whimpering at the loss, and fell to the side, pulling his lover with him, beginning to shake in laughter. "What?" Matt asked, smiling.

"It's just, ironic. I couldn't figure out why I was so drawn to a stranger. I told you I'd find you." He smirked. Matt rolled his eyes, sat up, and pulled his covers up.

"Look at that. Bitch all you want about how I don't make my bed, but at the moment, it's a positive thing, cause I can pull it over us." He teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get used to being right, jackass." Mello stretched with a yawn. "I suggest you rest. I have toys to play with soon." Matt's eyes circled in shock.

"Tonight?" He squeaked. Mello looked at him strangely.

"Matt.. Were you a virgin before this?" He asked wearily. The red head looked away. "Ok, you get one night to recover, but tomorrow, you're ass is mine. Literally." Matt had to return the smirk before kissing Mello passionately again as the settled down to sleep.

"I think I can handle that." He said. Mello grunted, half asleep already, and Matt smiled. Yes, he would rest, but he was curious about the other toys now that he knew Mello didn't think it made him a pervert. His own personal goal? Top Mello. And it would happen eventually.

A/N: The request was the song and Seme!Mello. At a Halloween party, wanting to confess love to each other, and not knowing the stranger they met was really the other. I used Squall, cause he's hot, and his pants are mistaken for leather. Idk, seemed to fit. And Ezio.. I think the reasons are obvious! I thought Mello would think an assassin was hot. And what's better for a yaoi than an assassin that has sex toys instead of weapons? Hope it came out good!

Song Used:

"Halloween" by Sonic Youth


End file.
